


Dead Alive

by unexpectedbeautifulfanfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unexpectedbeautifulfanfic/pseuds/unexpectedbeautifulfanfic
Summary: Buffy reflects on her relationship with Spike.





	Dead Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Set during S6. Inspired by "Anthem of the Angels" by Breaking Banjamin. One shot.

Buffy stood beside Spike's bed. Tonight it was raining. 

She quietly turned on the radio on the bedside table. Some nights she left it off, preferring the silence. Other nights she'd make sure she turned it on.

Carefully turning on the knob, music became audible through the speakers. Buffy listened. The song had a slow, melodic simplicity to it. Buffy recognized it. She found herself slowly rocking to the music.

_White walls surround us,_  
No light will touch your face again.  
Rain taps the window,  
As we sleep among the dead. 

_Days go on forever,_  
But I have not left your side.  
We can chase the dark together,  
If you go then so will I. 

Spike watched her, as he always did, patient, transfixed. Yearning.

After a while, she said, 

"I like this song. 'Rain taps the window/As we sleep among the dead'" She quoted. "Kind of like us." 

_There is nothing left of you,_  
I can see it in your eyes.  
Sing the anthem of the angels,  
And say the last goodbye. 

_Cold light above us,_  
Hope fills the heart and fades away.  
Skin white as winter,  
As the sky returns to grey. 

They both listened to the song as it continued. Buffy continued to stand awkwardly by the stereo.

"But we never do sleep, do we?" 

_You're dead alive._

Spike smiled slightly, a bitter taste in his mouth. The song ended, another one seamlessly blending into it, the DJ muttering something intelligible. 

"No love, that we do not."


End file.
